monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper "June" Irvine
Juniper “June” Irvine is the somewhat eccentric and sassy child of Susan Irvine, the former Grand High Witch’s ex-secretary from the movie adaptation of Roald Dahl’s ‘’The Witches’’. She has a habit of lightly teasing the people around her, enemies, friends, and acquaintances alike, and is a very good soccer player. This character goes by she/her and they/them, so such pronouns will be used to describe her. She is an original character of Pippy McScissors. Characteristics Personality and traits Juniper is often called ‘weird’ by them peers. To them, this is more of a compliment than a put down. they is eccentric because it’s what they feels make them themself. So, if anyone calls them ‘weird’ or ‘strange’, they’ll either bow or conjure up a hat and take it off, and say ‘thank you very much’. June is pretty jocular, too! Speaking of her jocular side, Juniper enjoys making jokes of her own. Sometimes, though, her jokes are either really dark in a sense that could make almost everyone shiver, or really, really, ‘’really’’ dirty-minded. Everyone would say that she probably has a weird mind, and June is very much aware of that, thank you very much! Another positive trait of Juniper includes being pretty kind and helpful. They're a sweetheart when they wants to be (although can be pretty snarky at the same time) and pretty sincere to most of their acquaintances. Although, if you cross them or their loved ones… well, you just made one of the biggest mistakes, bro. To add, Juniper is not afraid to do something wicked if someone has done something horrible to them or their loved ones. They will not regret it, either. So it would be wise if you’re on their good side rather than their bad side. And here we are, talking about Juniper’s negative traits. There are times when June can be pretty… snappy. If something seems off, June will be glad to speak her mind. And she won’t be nice about it either. Especially if you hurt her or her friends. Remember, her mom was the former secretary to the most evil, vile, and gruelling woman in the world. And her mom was a close call, too. Don’t think she has no bad blood coursing through her veins, because she does. Additional tidbits about Juniper’s personality overall is that she’s a soft butch. June may be a tomboy, but she does have some feminine traits (like fawning over boys and such). She’s also pretty competitive in soccer, so there’s that. Interests and hobbies Like almost everyone, Juniper has a variety of interests and hobbies. These include: playing soccer, running cross-country, doodling, reading spell books, casting whatever she can, teasing people in a friendly manner, fawning over boys, and hanging out with her friends. She’s pretty skilled in soccer-playing, although she’s working on her running ability and trying not to hurt whatever body parts are necessary for such activity. She also tends to draw obscure yet obscene things on random objects and papers. Of course, she makes it so it disappears when a teacher sees it. As for reading spell books and playing with her magic, June is a witch, so it’s natural for her to do such activities. Fawning over boys and hanging out with friends are just whatever teenagers do, I guess. Aside from those interests, Juniper also likes doodling iconic characters in her notebooks and takes an interest in jewellery-making. Preferences Juniper's romantic orientation is androgyno-romantic (meaning she is attracted to those who show androgynous traits), whereas she is bisexual, too. Physical Appearance Due to her mother’s appearance being turned into that of a pretty English woman, Juniper does not inherit the typical bad witch outer-appearance. That means that June has naturally-growing, shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair (with a single red highlight) instead of being born with a bald head. She has fair skin with a splash of reddish-tinted freckles on her face, and round, gray-green eyes. Despite not being born with most of the bad witch traits, the pupils of June’s eyes are constantly switching from flames, purple flares, and snakes. That is the only witch trait she has inherited. Aside from that, June is around 5’3 and is pretty short for her age. She also has a petite build, with a rather skinny build too. The nails of her left hand are all painted black except for the middle finger, which is red. The same goes for her right hand except the colours are swapped. Original Monster The witches from the book and film adaptation of ''Witches ''were children-hating women who were actually demons who came to earth. They swore they would get rid of children due to their terrible odor. They were lead by the most evil, most vicious and horrid witch known as the Grand High Witch (whose human alias is Evangeline Ernst). Relationships tba Notes Trivia * June has a mild (if not somewhat deathly) allergy towards anything citrus. Oranges, lemons, limes, anything with these in it, or citric acid in general, will guarantee a time in the hospital for June!* **If June is in the presence of anything citric, but is not directly touching or eating it, she will get major headaches and will feel very sick. Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Genderfluid Category:Witch